


Far and Wide

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: After much preparation, Steve and Billy are ready to welcome a new member to their family.One-shot based on the song Far and Wide from the band  Gardening, Not Architecture.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 20





	Far and Wide

While packing the last of their hospital bags, Steve hummed along to some song as it played over the speakers in their bedroom.

He’s spent the last few days cleaning as much as he could around the house, mostly his bedroom and the family room since the baby will be in there the most. Her nursery is all set and has been cleaned since the day they finished it so that remained untouched. 

With a heavy sigh, he closed the bag and carried it to the chair in the corner of their room, placing it along with their other two bags. He then went to go sit back on his bed and rubbed his large bump, watching some of the movie. 

His baby was due very soon and he wanted to be as prepared as they could for her arrival. His husband, Billy, just returned home last night from a two week business trip because something happened with the financial group he works for. He couldn’t even remember, that’s how bad his pregnancy brain has affected him. But he was glad Billy was home and they could get ready for their daughter. 

Billy came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, fresh out of the shower. He smiled at the sight of his husband and walked over to him, with the towel still wrapped around his waist, and gave him a kiss. 

“Did you finish packing, honey?” 

“I did.” Steve smiles and watches Billy go over to their dresser so he could get dressed. 

He dropped the towel and slid on his boxers, then put on some sweats and an old shirt before joining his husband in bed. 

Steve dopily smiles as Billy lays beside him and brings his hand to Steve’s bump. 

“She’s moving a lot.” He smiles and stares at his husband’s belly that housed their baby girl. “Does it still hurt?” 

“Not really. I’ve gotten used to the stretches and kicking so now it’s just kinda annoying because I want her out already.” 

“I know you do sweetheart. I do too.” He placed a kiss onto Steve’s baby belly then moved up, kissing his husband. “You look so beautiful all big with our child.” 

Steve waves his hand at his husband and rolls his eyes, “Oh Billy, please.” 

“What? It’s true.” Billy splayed his entire hand across Steve’s swollen belly. “The day you told me you were pregnant, all I could do was just picture you growing with our child, looking as beautiful as ever. This pregnancy has been such an experience for us and you’ve done it all, and you’re gonna bring our child into the world. It’s just so amazing.” 

“You are such a suck up you know that, Billy?” 

“Mhm. But you love me.” He smiles while resting his head on his fist that was being propped up by his elbow. 

“That I do.” Steve smiles and kisses Billy again while still rubbing his bump. “Do you think she knows we’re excited for her? Our little Bea?” 

“I’m sure she does. She can probably sense all the excitement around her.” 

“I just hope she knows how loved she is by us and our families. And that no matter what happens she always comes first.” 

“Believe me babe, Bea is gonna be so loved by everyone. She’s already loved by so many people, Steve.”

“Yeah.” Steve sighs and stares down at his bump. 

This pregnancy hasn’t been the easiest for him and his husband, but they have each other and their “families” to help them through it. Billy knew of Steve's condition back when they first started dating in high school and after two years of marriage they decided to see a doctor and were given the okay to start trying. Steve was pregnant with Billy's first child and the two couldn’t be more in love with each other knowing they were going to have a biological child of their own.

“You better come on your due date Bea or else daddy and I are gonna be very sad if you make us wait. We can’t wait to meet you sweet pea.” He pats his belly while Billy rests his head on Steve’s shoulder, keeping his hand beside his husband’s feeling their little one wriggling around inside. 

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Steve is about three days past his due date and he felt bigger than ever. He couldn’t wait to get his baby out and meet the tiny human occupying his body for nine months. He felt bad that Billy was basically housebound with a very pregnant and irritable husband. 

So to make up for it, he waddled out to their patio where Billy was reading and enjoying an iced tea. 

“Hey hun,” He calls out and Billy looks up watching Steve waddle over to him. “I feel bad that we’ve been home for so long waiting for her to come, so I thought maybe we could do something that would make you happy?” 

“Oh, um, I’m not mad at you or anything.” 

“I know. I just feel bad you know. So what would you like to do that would make you happy? Something we can do together?” 

“Hmm, how about we make Chinese food for dinner?” 

“Okay. We can go to the market and get stuff for it.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with going out? I mean what if your water breaks while we’re out and she just falls out?” Billy asks. 

“Okay if my water breaks then we’ll just go to the hospital and she is not gonna fall out, it doesn’t work that way babe.” 

“Well you never know. I read one story where this couple had their baby in the lobby of their apartment building. The last thing I need is for you to give birth to our child in the parking lot of a grocery store.” 

“Oh honey. I love you so much you know that?” Steve bends down and pecks his lips. “You and your crazy stories.” 

Billy rolls his eyes and closes his book, getting up so they can leave. He followed his husband back into their house and quickly grabbed his wallet and keys then they two went out to his car. 

Steve buckled up and took out his phone, making a quick list of what they’ll need for their dinner tonight.

Billy started up the car and pulled out of their driveway, driving out of their gated neighborhood. 

“God, I look like a whale. Maybe we should just stay home. I look huge.” 

“Stop Steve, you’re perfect. And if anyway has something to say about it I’ll deal with them.”

“But it’s not everyday you see a pregnant man. I’m practically bait for all the people who hate us and think we’re a disgrace or something.” 

“I know honey but you can’t let all that negativity get to you. It’s easier said than done, but just ignore it and focus on the positive like our daughter, us, this journey we’re about to embark on together. We’re gonna be parents babe and we need to be brave for our daughter knowing how aggressive and hateful people can get.” 

“No, I know.” Steve sighs and Billy reaches for his hand over the center console. “We’re gonna be okay.” 

His husband nods and smiles as he continues to drive them to their local supermarket. 

The two arrived at the store and parked as close so they could so it wasn’t a far walk for Steve. But the whole time they were in the store, Steve couldn’t stop laughing at Billy’s silly Dad jokes that had been annoying him for weeks.

They got what they needed, paid, and were on their way back home. 

In the car, Steve started to have contractions and he felt a weird feeling that was similar to a gas bubble rumbling in his stomach. He kept his hand on his swollen belly and glanced over at his husband. 

“Hey babe, I think I’m having a contraction. Like right now.” 

“Are you serious?” Billy asks, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to face his husband. “Well, we’re almost home but-” Steve hissed out in pain as the contraction started to hurt worse. His eyes were closed shut as the pain tightened inside him. 

“Oh yeah it’s definitely a contraction.” He breathed out and slowly took deep breaths waiting for the pain to subside. 

He didn't think anything of it because he had been having “contractions” for months. But three days past his due date, it had to be the real thing. 

When they got home, Steve helped his husband carry in the food and as he was walking across the kitchen, his water started leaking out. He stopped and looked down at his wet pants. 

“Did I just pee myself, babe?” He asks Billy.

“Um, I think you water might’ve just broken.” 

Steve was in complete denial at first but it was apparent that indeed his water had definitely broken and he was in labor. 

“Yeah I definitely think your water just broke, babe.” Billy says as he puts the food down on the counter. “What do you want to do?” 

“Uh, let’s call Doctor Sawyer just to see what she says then we’ll go from there.” Steve says. 

Billy nods and goes to get a towel to clean up the mess that was made on the floor while his husband called his OB. She told them to come in when they felt they needed to since they weren’t in any rush really. Steve didn't want to go to the hospital too soon anyway.

So after his phone call, he went to change his pants then start dinner so they could at least eat before they went to the hospital. 

He ended up having two more contractions while he helped his husband make dinner and by the time they sat down to eat, the contractions were coming a lot faster than expected. He hadn’t been timing them, so as they were finishing dinner he pulled out the app on his phone and it turns out they were already four minutes apart.

They packed up dinner, grabbed their bags and headed out the door. 

They got to the hospital around 8:30pm, and although the contractions were already getting more intense he was adamant that he wanted to park in the garage with Billy and walk in.

Billy carried all the bags around his body and held Steve’s hand while they two walked through the garage so they could take the elevator down to the main level. Steve squeezed Billy’s hand as he got a contraction just as they were leaving the elevator. 

“Ooh honey wait. Ow.” He leaned forward onto the wall and stayed there as the contraction hit full force. 

“Do you want a wheelchair?” Billy asks while rubbing his back. 

He shakes his head and puffs out his cheeks feeling the pain begin to go away. 

“Let’s keep going.” He says. 

Billy listens to his husband and they continue their walk into the main entrance of the hospital. They went to the labor and delivery floor where Doctor Sawyer met them and escorted them into an exam room just to see where Steve was at with his progress. 

He whined as he laid back on the small bed, feeling most of his pain in his back. 

“Can you remove your pants for me?” She asks while turning on the ultrasound machine. 

Steve did as she asked, taking off his sweats and underwear. She placed a sheet over his legs as she put them into the low stirrups so she could do a cervical exam. 

“You’re gonna feel some pressure, Steve. Deep breaths, okay?” 

He nods and presses his lips together as he feels her press her fingers inside his entrance. 

“Okay, you’re at two centimeters and about eighty percent effaced. Now since your water has broken, I’m going to have you admitted and brought to a different room shortly. However, I would like to do an ultrasound just to check on her position.” 

As she pulled the sheet down getting out Steve’s large bump, he got hit with another contraction and loudly groaned out while squeezing his husband’s hand. 

“You okay?” 

“Y-Yeah...It’s j-just intense right n-now.” He said and kept his focus on his breathing while Billy spoke soft words to him. 

Doctor Sawyer waited for it to end then got on with the ultrasound. She squeezed the gold gel onto his swollen belly then grabbed the transducer so she can check the position of their girl. 

“Alright Miss Bea, let’s see what you’re doing in there little girl.” His doctor moved the transducer down his bump and found her right away. “Ooh she’s kicking. I bet you felt that.” 

“Yeah. She kicks very hard.” 

“She’s just excited.” She adds while smiling at the screen. “She is head but face up so all that pain you’re feeling in your back is from the back of her head pressing against your spine.” 

“Ouch.” Billy whispers as he too was staring at the screen. 

“So you must be pretty uncomfortable right now so I’m gonna end it here and get you to a room so we can get things set up and hopefully meet this little one soon.” 

“Yep.” Steve sighs and sits up, thanks to his husband’s help. 

They followed their doctor to the nurses station where they were given their bracelets then she escorted them to a private room just down the hall. As they entered the room they could see all the equipment set up for when the baby came and it started to set in that this was really happening. 

**\---**

Steve was having such terrible back labor that he couldn't bear to lay on his back, so he moved around a lot. He started off sitting and rocking on the birth ball, then leaning over the birth ball on the bed, then sitting on the very end of the bed with pillows stacked on the tray so he could rest in between contractions. 

Billy sat behind him on the bed and was kneading his fist into his husband’s lower back. He could feel how tense Steve’s body would get and he knew this was not a fun experience but he was doing so good so far. 

Steve stayed quiet through his surges and just let his husband continue on his back as it helped every time a contraction came. He tried to keep cool and stay focused on his breathing but as the pain grew worse, it became hard to even breathe. 

“Babe...ahhh...can you….” 

“What do you want sweetheart?” 

Steve could barely get his words out so he turned his head and pointed to the call button beside the bed. Billy then knew what he meant and pushed it so a nurse could come in and give her assistance. 

Five minutes later, Steve’s nurse, Danielle, walked in with her red hair tied into a loose bun. She frowned seeing Steve the way he was in pain and walked over to the couple. 

“Do you feel like you want to be checked again just to see how far you’ve progressed?” She asks while rubbing her hand along his shoulder. 

“P-Please.” 

“Of course. We’re gonna have to get you to lay back though okay?” 

He nods and sits up. Billy slowly guides him back and as soon as he hit the mattress, a contraction started. Danielle held off with the exam so Steve could ride out the contraction. As soon as it was over that pain was replaced with the most terrible back pain. 

He definitely lost his cool at that point. 

Once he was relieved from the pain of the contraction, he spread his legs so Danielle could check him. 

She carefully pressed her fingers into his entrance and smiled up at him. 

“You’re at seven centimeters, Steve. You’re progressing very well.” 

“I’m almost there.” He exhaled while smiling at his husband. 

“Yes you are honey. Bea will be here before you know it.” Billy says, giving Steve’s hand a comforting squeeze.

“Yeah says the one that doesn’t have to push out a seven pound baby.” 

“Hey, I helped make her and I’m here to support and encourage. I’m doing my part as I should be.” 

“Mhm.” Steve playfully rolls his eyes and Danielle giggles at the cute couple before excusing herself out of their room.

Shortly after Danielle left, Steve went through transition and started to throw up every so many minutes, it was awful. Thankfully, Billy used his quick reflexes and grabbed the pink basin beside the bed for his husband. Steve vomited into the bucket while Billy slowly rubbed his back, turning away because he could not stand the sight or smell of vomit. 

Steve began to shake uncontrollably and was super nauseous from the labor and contractions. 

“I hate this.” He groans as he vomits again. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but just think you’re almost there and then you’ll be holding our little girl soon.”

Steve nods, sitting back a little and takes the ice chips Billy gives him to hopefully ease his nausea. 

“I got this. I can do this.” He whispers and looks up at Billy who gives him a small smile, nodding his head as he runs his fingers through his husband’s soft hair. 

**-Few Hours Later-**

Steve and Billy were doing laps around the maternity floor, trying to get the baby’s head lower into the canal. Sure Steve was dilating enough but her head just wasn’t coming down as much as it should be.

Both Danielle and Doctor Sawyer suggested he try walking around, so that’s what they were doing. 

They slowly walked hand in hand down the halls, Steve was dragging along his IV pole as well but they kept a steady pace, not wanting to go too fast and get himself out of breath.

Every time Steve got a contraction he would stop and squat holding onto the railing attached to the wall while Billy would stand beside him, helping him through it. They got a few stares from the other women in labor but they weren’t mean stares, they were sympathetic looks knowing the kind of pain he was in and that he would soon be having a baby much like them. 

Steve felt at peace having Billy with him, every minute of his labor. He’s lucky to have such a loving and supportive husband during this time while he worked to bring their baby girl into their lives. 

As another contraction ended, Steve got back up and continued to walk with his husband until they had enough and returned to the room, not even realizing they’d been walking around for nearly an hour. Steve hoped he made good progress from moving that much but then again, it’s all up to the baby whether she wants to be cooperative or not.

A few more hours went by and it was almost three in the morning.

At this point, both Billy and Steve really got into a rhythm which helped immensely. Steve would rest on the edge of the bed in between contractions, and then as soon as he felt one coming on, they would stand up and he would hang onto him as we swayed through the contractions. They called this " [ the labor dance ](http://birthingnaturally.net/labor-positions-labor-dance/) " in their childbirth classes and of all the labor positions he tried it was his favorite. It helped take Streve’s mind off the pain being in his husband’s arms. 

Billy could tell the contractions were getting worse, but Steve was really calm and "in the zone" so he didn’t want to disturb the peace his husband had. 

He started feeling pretty intense pressure around 4AM and they checked him again and he was at nine centimeters. It took until 5:45 a.m. for him to get the whole way to ten.

Steve was now lying on the bed and groans feeling his daughter’s head down in between his legs, “I think she’s coming. I need...push.” 

“Doctor Sawyer is on her way Steve, just try to hold off until she gets here okay?” 

He groans again, shaking his head needing to push as the urge was strong and intense. “I have to push.” 

“Breathe honey, she’s on her way. Just breathe.” 

Steve didn’t want to breathe, he just wanted to push. He could literally feel his daughter’s head ready to come out and he  _ needed  _ to get her out.

By the time his doctor came into the room, she threw on a protective suit over her scrubs and sat at the foot of his bed as he opened his legs wider for her. 

“I really need to push. Ooh yeah.” Steve moans, rolling his head along the pillow from the discomfort. “I feel her head.”

“Yeah her head is a lot lower Steve. You’re having a contraction so let’s start pushing.” Doctor Sawyer says. 

“Thank god.” He grips behind his thighs already pushing down.

“Nice big push, Steve. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Okay stop, take a breath.” Doctor Sawyer kept her fingers pressed around his entrance as the baby’s head was already starting to appear. “And push again. Push. Push. Push. Good job.” 

He let out his breath and took some more deep breaths before he was ready to go again. 

“Big push Steve, big push hun.” 

As he pushed and worked to bring his daughter into the world, Billy was in complete awe of his husband. He was so beautiful as he was in the process of birthing their child. It was such a magical and intimate moment they get to share together. Tears glistened in Billy’s eyes as he began to see the dark hair that filled their daughter’s head peek out from Steve’s entrance. That was his child, a person he helped create. Science is truly amazing. 

The more Steve pushed the more Billy could see his daughter’s head being born, however, when he stopped pushing, she’d slip back in making it difficult for Steve to continue.

**-One Hour Later-**

“Seven, eight, nine, ten. You’re doing such a great job Steve. Her head is literally right here she’s just not quite fitting.” 

“Her head should be out with the next contraction, Steve. Your pushes are very strong and you’re doing amazing.” Danielle adds as she holds back his other leg.

They’ve all been saying several times her head was right there and just one more contraction and she would be here. But that happened over 3-4 contractions where her head was almost out, but just not quite fitting. He was getting so exhausted and on the verge of giving up. 

“Let’s try again okay?” 

Steve catches his breath and looks down at his doctor, nodding his head, “Yeah.”

“Alright, bring these legs back and push down. Nice and hard Steve.” 

His hands tightly held onto the back of his thighs as he pushed down. He could faintly hear his doctor and his nurse counting to ten and stopped for a quick break then went right back into another push.

“Good Steve. Good. Go. Go. Go.” 

“Agh! Fuck!” He screams and stops pushing.

“Keep pushing Steve, she’s coming!” 

“Argh! Please, I…” 

“Push Steve. Use that anger and frustration and get your baby girl out. Come on, her head is coming.” 

He kept screaming and shouting as he pushed but it was working because her head was coming out and he could feel it. It burned like hell and it wasn’t pleasant.

As he continued to push, his entrance stretched and burned while her head was pushing itself out of him. He grunts and throws himself back against the bed, heavily panting. 

“Her head is out Steve.” Doctor Sawyer grabs a cloth and wipes the baby’s face that was covered in blood and keeps her hands on the baby as she begins to turn. She inserts her fingers around her neck. “No cord, Steve so I want you to open your legs wider for me and let’s have a nice big push for her shoulders.” 

He inhaled through his nose and held it, pushing down. 

“Good, Steve. She’s coming. Push just like that.” 

Danielle continued to count to ten and kept going as Steve pushed.

“She’s coming babe.” Billy smiled, he was full of emotion as more tears filled his eyes and slowly fell down his cheeks watching his daughter continue to emerge into the world. Steve pushed again and Billy held his back up as he pushed, helping him. “Here she comes! Look! Look! Look!” 

Steve opened his eyes and sobs at the sight of his daughter, with some more persistence, strength, and one last big push, his baby girl was born. 

“Here she is Steve.” Doctor Sawyer smiles while holding the wailing baby.

Steve was overcome with a lot of emotions as his baby is placed on his chest and he gets to see her, hold her, and feel her for the very first time. He couldn’t even find the right words to say to her, she was the most perfect and most beautiful baby girl. Bea. 

He and Billy cried tears of joy as their baby girl had just been brought into the world. Billy was in awe of her and his husband. He bends down to his husband and kisses him. 

“You were so amazing, babe.” He says and looks at his daughter then back to his husband. “Watching you bring her into the world was so gratifying. I am so proud of you, Steve.” He kisses him again, astonished at how beautiful his husband was through it all. 

Steve and Danielle cleaned off the baby as she cried on top of his chest. Billy cut her cord then she was taken to the other side of the room so she could be weighed and measured before she was returned to her momma. 

“God that was so beautiful. She’s so beautiful, babe.” Billy couldn’t stop smiling at his daughter or his husband. 

“I know.” Steve sniffles and Billy bends down again giving him three kisses. “I’m so sore.” 

“I can imagine.” 

“Oh god I can’t wait to get the placenta out then I can rest.” 

Billy nods and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead then goes over to where his daughter. She was tiny and pink and just the cutest thing he has ever seen. 

Her cries turned into soft whimpers as the nurses put a beanie with a bow on her head. They didn’t swaddle her in a blanket just yet per Steve’s request. He wanted to have skin-to-skin contact with her first. So they carried her back over as he delivered the afterbirth and was able to hold his daughter on his bare chest. 

A little while later, they’re left alone with their daughter and Steve was so exhausted but fought sleep so he could just stare into his daughter’s eyes as she was being held by her father.

“She’s so beautiful it hurts just look at her.” Steve says as he stared at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. “She’s so precious. We did good, Billy.” He adds, looking up at his husband who sat beside him, staring at their daughter as well. 

“Oh Stevie.” He gives him another kiss, still feeling emotional. “Thank you for giving me the most beautiful girl in the world.” 

“You’re welcome. She’s amazing.” Steve says in a slight whisper and  falls asleep while leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder.


End file.
